Thermoelectric containers which can selectively maintain food products cool or warm are known in the art. When manufactured of a size to be readily transported by the user, such as an outdoorsman, such a device not only eliminates the need for an ice chest but also provides the additional benefit of actually being able to heat food contained therein.
Most known thermoelectric containers have a thermoelectric unit permanently positioned in the top or on one side thereof with its heat exchanging fins disadvantageously protruding into the container. Such positioning also does not permit the container to be selectively placed by the user in both a horizontal or vertical position because in one of those positions, the container may be resting with the thermoelectric unit on the bottom thereby detrimentally cutting off its air supply. Thus, for example, a container, which when in a horizontal position much like an ice chest has its hinged cover on the top and the thermoelectric unit on the side, can only be placed in one upright, refrigerator-like, position, with the cover at the front, because in the other possible upright position, the thermoelectric unit would be smothered. Thus, such containers do not provide the advantageous, and often desirable, right hand/left hand opening option when in the upright position. In addition, the permanent positioning of the thermoelectric unit, wherever positioned, makes maintenance and repair of the unit difficult, if not impossible, for the user.
The power cord which extends from the thermoelectric unit also presents problems for the user. For example, if the cord is permanently attached to the unit and thus the container, the cord often presents a nuisance when the container is being transported, and the plug carried by the cord can be damaged, as by being stepped on. Many thermoelectric containers utilize removable cords thereby eliminating these problems. But over time, the insertion and removal of the plug can cause a poor electrical connection increasing electrical resistance often resulting in a burning or melting of the plug housing.
When utilizing removable plugs, the electronics of the device have been arranged such that when plugging the cord into the unit in one direction, the unit will cool the container. By simply turning the plug over, the unit can be directed to heat the container. This can be a problem to the user in that if he forgets whether he was heating or cooling during the previous use, he might in a subsequent use inadvertently heat the container when he wanted to cool it, or vice versa.
To transport most prior art thermoelectric containers which are intended to be portable, most often some type of handles are provided. In many such containers, when not in use the handles interfere with the compact placement of the container. In addition, since the container must be insulated for thermal efficiency, usually the insulation is interrupted at the area of the prior art handles thereby diminishing the overall thermal efficiency of the containers.
Thus, the need exists for a portable thermoelectric container which can be positioned vertically in one of two positions and horizontally as well; which is provided with a thermoelectric power module which is readily removable for ease of maintenance; which utilizes a cord permanently attached to the thermoelectric module and yet provides for proper routing of the cord when in use and storing of the cord when not in use; which provides the user with an easy manner in which to change the mode of the unit from heating to cooling with a visual indication thereof; and which can be carried by handles which can be recessed out of the way when not in use, and which do not detract from the thermal efficiency of the container.